


Drawing The Line

by certifiedAsshole



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien angst, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, adrien needs a hug, gabriel agrestes a+ parenting, good teacher ms bustier, lila fucking sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedAsshole/pseuds/certifiedAsshole
Summary: Ms Bustier may let a lot of things slide, even if she probably shouldn’t.But she draws the line at sexual harassment.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 741





	Drawing The Line

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ Mentions of sexual harassment

“Remember class, your assignment is due next Friday, so make sure that you and your partner are ready to present it by then!” Ms Bustier said as the class began to leave for lunch. A shrill voice cut through the noise, forcing Bustier to suppress a wince. 

“Come on Adrien, we can go study at your house today!” She said in a sickly sweet voice, attaching herself to Adriens arm like a leach. To his credit, Adrien was very good at pretending like it didn’t bother him, but Caline could recognize the hesitance knit into his brow, and the underlying fear in his eyes when she said that. 

Calines eye twitched at the sight of it. 

“A-actually Lila, you go on ahead. I’ve gotta ask Ms Bustier something really quickly.” He tried to pry Lilas hands off his arms, but Lila simply gave him a toothy grin and dug her nails in further. 

“Aww, do I have to? I can just stay here!” There was a threatening tone in her voice, almost like she was  _ daring _ Adrien to force her off. 

The look in Adrien’s eyes grew hysterical as he locked eyes with Caline. 

“That’s  _ enough _ , Lila,” she said in a sharper tone than usual. “Let Adrien go, he wants to speak with me in private.” 

Faux tears instantly bubbles up in Lila’s eyes as her bottom lip warbled, and if Caline  _ wasn’t _ a woman who was used to seeing this kind of behavior then she’d probably miss out on the furious glint in her eyes. 

“ _ Lila _ ,” she warned, her gaze steely and cold. “Go to lunch Lila. Adrien will be with you shortly.” The threat didn’t go unnoticed, and finally Lila huffed in defeat and detached her claws from Adriens arm, who sighed in relief and began to make his way to her desk. 

The door slammed shut in a not so subtle way as Lila left the room, and despite her not being there anymore Adrien still looked wary. 

“What’s the matter, Adrien?” She said as calmly and sweetly as possible. Adrien fidgeted with the ring on his finger, shoulders hunched forward. 

“I wanna work with someone else for the assignment,” he suddenly blurted out. “I just—I can’t work with Lila anymore.” He stared at Ms Bustier with a fearful look in his eyes, on the verge of hysterics. Ms Bustier sighed and held her hands out for Adrien to hold. 

“You don’t have to work with her if she’s making you uncomfortable, Adrien,” she said as he rested his shaky palms in hers. She rubbed circles over the back of his hands in a soothing motion. “Calm down, it's ok, just breathe.” 

The tension in Adrien’s shoulder eventually ebbed away, and though his breathing was shaky he was no longer on the verge of a panic attack. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She said softly. Adrien stares at her with tear brimmed eyes. 

“...I want her away from me,” he mumbled. “I tried to tell father about it but he just said—he said that—“ Adrien lurched forward, and Caline grabbed his shoulder and rubbed it in a circular motion. “...he said I was overreacting, that she wasn’t doing anything  _ wrong _ and that I should just man up and deal with it.”

Caline felt her heart shatter for the boy. He was so young, and to be harrassed by some… lying  _ snake _ ? And for his own father to  _ say _ that… 

“Your father has no right to say that to you, Adrien,” she said in a steely tone, furious at the reclusive man. “You’re not overreacting at all, what Lila doing is sexual harassment and quite frankly I’m disgusting that your own  _ father _ didn’t think to protect you from this.” 

“I don’t know what to  _ do _ though—all my friends love her and they keep trying to set me up with her and I sit next to her and I… I don’t know what to do!” Adrien's shoulders seized up again in panic. 

“How about I move you up to the back with Marinette? Is that ok with you?” She said softly. Adrien looked at her through his blond hair, and nodded. 

“Ok… ok… do you want to leave or would you like me to make up some excuse that you need to be kept behind?” Ms Bustier grinned cheekily, coaxing an unflattering snort from the boy. 

“I think I’m gonna go over to Marinette's house for lunch, just… wanna let her know about the seating change.” Adrien hiked his satchel further up his shoulder and walked towards the door, shooting a grateful smile towards Caline. “Thanks a lot Ms Bustier.”

“No problem, Adrien,” she smiled at him as he left. 

The moment she was alone, however, her smile dropped into a foul sneer, furious at herself for letting this go on for so long. She should've done something in the beginning, but after Volpina… she didn’t want Lila to get akumatized and hurt one of her students but it seemed that she had no other choice. 

With her mind made up, Caline grabbed her phone and dialed the number that she had not used since Lila first got back. 

“Hello— Mrs Rossi? I’d like to have a word with you about your daughter's behavior…” 

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the mlb fandom! Ms Bustier kinda sucks in canon but I wanted to give her some sugar here bcuz I needed a story where Adrien got some support because the boy needs it. 
> 
> (I’m still working on my other fic but I’ve hit a major block so I’m kinda just. Gonna do some other stuff for a bit)


End file.
